sacrifices for me  sacrifices for you
by georgiietawr69
Summary: Rose leaves after being rejected again and again by Dimitri. While she's gone she learns several secrets the Queen has kept and does everything within her power to help her friends back at court. full summary inside.  rated M for language that may occur X
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY-**_

**This is the way I imagined Last Sacrifice to happen. Dimitri is **_**still**_** denying his feelings towards Rose and she can't take it anymore. She leaves her life behind and she figures, while she's got nothing to do that she will find the other Dragomir. Rose figures, that even though she doesn't like the queen, helping Lissa is what counts, and the Queen will be grateful when Rose sends back the illegitimate child. All while Rose is on her search, she knows Dimitri, Lissa and Christian are searching for her and discovers shocking news from one of Adrian's dreams about the chaos the royal court had become. So it seems she has another task on her hands while having to stay in hiding from the authorities. **

**Is she found? And by who? Well read and find out :D and then you can review, tell me what you think hehehehe**

**I promise its better than it sounds :D**

**Love georgiie

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_This isn't over. I won't give up on you."_

"_I've given up on you" he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."_

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time he'd been rejecting me his excuse had been he wasn't capable of love and I refused to believe it. Every living thing is capable of love. But this time, this time he said his love had faded. Before the tears started to well up in my eyes, I stood up and backed away to from him, towards the door of the church, but my eyes never left him. As soon as I was outside, I turned around and bolted towards my room, locking the door and not letting _anyone_ see me cry. I'm not exactly sure how long I stayed in my room bawling for, but every now and then there would be a knocking at my door and people yelling, but I couldn't concentrate on who they were or what they were yelling. I just wanted to hole up in my rooms by myself and drown in my sorrows – no one was going to get me out of my room, not until I was done mourning for the part of my heart, the part of my soul that would _never_ be returned.

**XXX**

While packing my suitcase I vowed to myself I would _never_ let another person rip me apart the way Dimitri did. I don't think I could handle it again. I would do my duty, kill the strigoi that constantly put a threat to the people I loved and I would not let myself get caught up in a fairytale. I packed my stake, the photo I had of Lissa and I one Halloween, – both of us dressed ad fairies – a few changes of clothes and the credit card Adrian had given me, knowing he would probably cancel it once he realised I was gone and still using his money. But it would have done its purpose by then and gotten me far, far away from this horrid place they call a _royal court_.

I couldn't just leave without any goodbyes, but I couldn't say goodbye in person either, they would convince me to stay – and I would. I decided to write Lissa a letter, knowing she would show it to the others, so they all got the same story and I wouldn't give any hint as to where I was going. Which would be easy, because I didn't actually know, I was just... going.

_Lissa,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but really no one has left me any choice. Dimitri doesn't love me anymore and you, you believe him. I've lost my best friend and the man I love to each other and I can't do it. Despite what everyone may think, I do have feelings and this time, I just can't handle the feelings. I'm not strong enough. I saved the man I love and it was exhausting. The only comfort I can take from anything that has happened in the last six months is that everybody I love is safe and protected, and hopefully, it will stay that way – I'll make sure of it. Unlike Mason, you're the people I can save and that's what I'm doing. _

_I'll always love you and you'll always be my sister, even though it hurts me every day to think that Dimitri is eternally grateful to you after everything _I _did. But that's ok. Give my love to everybody._

_I'm going to miss you all, but this time, just this time _I_ come first. _

_Love Rose._

I grabbed my duffel bag, the letter and wiping the last tears from my eyes set off to find Ambrose. I'd give him the letter. I found him in the foyer outside his Aunts office. I vaguely remembered she told fortunes, but I didn't plan on going back for another reading, not after the last one.

"Ambrose." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Rose, it's good to see you" she said flashing me a thousand watt smile. He really was very good looking.

"You too" I murmured. "I need you to do something for me. Can you give this to Lissa, say in about an hour's time? Please?" I handed over the letter and he just nodded, as if he knew what I was doing.

"You're going aren't you?" his words confirmed my thoughts. He knew. It was my turn to simply nod. "Well, then I should probably give this to you now. I hadn't planned on it until the Queen told me to, but if you're leaving I guess I really don't have a choice." He handed me a letter of his own and I tucked it away into my duffel. "I'm going to miss you Rose." He hugged me again, this time longer and harder – a goodbye hug.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too." We hugged for about a minute before I finally pulled away. "Remember, one hour." He smiled sadly and nodded. "Bye Ambrose, maybe I'll come back and fill you in on all my wacky adventures one day." I laughed without humour and left just as I heard him whisper,

"I hope you do."

I didn't run into anyone I know on my way to the front gates and for that I was grateful. I didn't need one of my friends nagging on me, asking where I was going or begging me not to go. Surprisingly enough, getting out of the court was easy, all I had to say was that I had a business trip to take. The guardians at the gate were surprised that the court hadn't supplied me with a car, so they leant me one of their few they had sitting out the front. I thanked them and took the keys, feeling bad that I wouldn't be keeping the car for very long. I got in the car and drove, in no particular direction, just driving. Tonight I would stay at a small motel and I would figure out where to go from there.

It wasn't long before I found a small motel. I checked in using the small amount of cash I had – it was a small enough motel that it accepted both cash and credit cards – and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep, only to be met by Adrian.

We were back at the academy, sitting in the garden just outside the church. He didn't dress me up tonight and when he appeared, he looked, well, I didn't know how he looked. He looked like a mess.

"Do you have any idea what you've done this time?" he asked me, not looking at me, not sitting beside. He was standing as far away from me as he could within speaking distance.

"I've done something for me this time. Not Lissa, not Dimitri, this time I did it for me." I knew he was angry, his hands were shaking.

"Dammit Rose!" he yelled. "Do you know how worried we all are? Lissa is close to having a mental breakdown. Her aura is close to being black, you've broke her. Not to mention what you've done to me, or, as much as I hate to admit it, Belikov." He was looking at me now, with sadness, anger and desperation in his eyes.

"Do you think any of them stopped to think about what they've been doing to me, how both my best friend _and _the man I love pulled and tugged at my heart leaving it broken for me? Do you think they stopped to think about all the times I've done things for them? Because I don't!" I was yelling back at him but I didn't care. "My best friend and the man I love chose each other over me. Look at my aura and tell me, tell me what you see, then you'll see what all of _you_ have done to me." He didn't say anything, he just studied me and I knew he was taking my advice and looking at my aura.

"You have to come back. There are people here that need you." His voice was soft as he walked over and sat beside me, taking my hands into his. He knew I was right about my aura.

"They sure have a funny way of showing it" I muttered. "Look Adrian, do you honestly think things are going to change when I come back? Do you think Lissa will stop being all motherly over protective of Dimitri? Or that he'll stop running to her whenever I'm within 50 feet of him? I don't think that's going to happen and I'm not going to lie to myself anymore and say that you can fix me because you can't. I kept my promise, I gave you a chance, but the only one who can fix me is the one who caused me to be broken and he doesn't seem too interested in fixing me." Adrian interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"They might have a funny way of showing it, but they _do_ need you. Did you even think of you bet friend, your charge?"

"She will get a better guardian than me, she _deserves_ a better guardian, no matter how much she's hurt me lately, she deserves the best, and that's not me." I pulled my hands away from his and started walking away, and he followed. "It's not that I wanted to leave, because I didn't. It's just that I couldn't deal with all the pain everything caused me. I don't want that feeling. I don't want to feel at all. I just want to go, kill and not feel. Think of it this way, everybody's life will be less complicated." He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" I shook my head. "Will you ever come back?" he sort of choked on the words, but not completely.

"Maybe, one day" I whispered, knowing it was probably not true at all.

"You know I love you and I'm going to miss you." He pulled me to him and I hugged him hard, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill. I nodded into his shoulder.

"I love you too and I wish it was enough." He gave me one last squeeze before letting me go.

"Can I still visit you, to make sure you're safe?" I nodded and he smiled, as if gaining a small victory from all this. "Well then, I'll see you soon little dhampir." He kissed my forehead and the dream world he'd crated faded and I was left with nothing but a numbing blackness, and for that I was thankful.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think?**

**R&R pretty please :D**

**DISCLAIMERS –**

**Me: Richelle Mead owns all Vampire Academy characters :(**

**Adrian: HA HA!**

**Me: * sadface***

**Dimitri: don't be such a dick Adrian. *pulls me into a hug (Y)***

**Me: *pokes tongue out at Adrian* **


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL thank you for the reviews (:**

**Even two can make me smile, who knew huh (:**

**Well here is chapter two.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After Adrian's visit, I was dead to the world – not literally of course. I slept without dreaming and woke up feeling a lot better than I had yesterday. I had a little while before the checkout preferred time so I took out the letter Ambrose had given me.

_Rose, _

_If you're reading this then I fear something terrible is going to happen. You probably hate me and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people that what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampir's into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree slowed that faction down. _

_However I write to you with a secret you must put right and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, an illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it. _

– _Tatiana Ivashkov_

I stared at the letter, a million questions running through my mind. _What age decree?_ She can't have lowered the graduating age for dhampir's. It wasn't safe! Didn't she understand? _What was it that she feared was going to happen?_ Everybody, well everybody except me, thought Tatiana was a good queen. But throughout all my thoughts, one kept popping up into my head. _She is not the last Dragomir._ So Lissa wasn't alone. But how did she expect me to find this child? Where on earth would I look? I had a shower before heading down to check out, letting the hot water relax my tensed muscles. The queen wanted me to do the impossible, and she was right, I did hate her. But, she did give me something to do – even if it was impossible.

**XXX**

**DIMITRI POV**

She left. As soon as Lissa had shown me the letter I ran to my room and destroyed everything in it. She left and it was my entire fault. She gave up on me. If she'd only fought harder, just for a little longer, I wouldn't have been able to hide it anymore. I did love her and I told her that love had faded – it hasn't and I never will. She's my other half and no matter how guilty I felt about how I'd treated her when I was strigoi, I loved her. There wasn't much to throw around in my room, but the little I did throw made me feel better. I grabbed my phone, my wallet, my picture of Rose – my beautiful Roza – and headed towards the courts garages to my car. The guardians let me out of the wards without any questioning and I sped off towards the nearest town. She would be staying in a small motel, somewhere she could pay with cash – she didn't want to be found. But I knew her, better than I knew myself and I _would _find her. I stopped in at the first motel and when I was inside I went straight to the front desk, pulling out the photo of Rose to show the man sitting there.

"Excuse me, my sister ran away and I was just wondering if you've see her." I showed him the photo and recognition flashed across his features. He nodded.

"Yes, she checked in last night, should be checking out soon if I remember, she only wanted to stay the night. You can sit down over there and wait for her if you'd like." I thanked him and sat down in the motels lobby. The elevator doors opened and I saw Rose step out with the most determined look on her face. _What for_ I wondered. She didn't see me until after she'd checked out and even then she walked straight past me and out the door.

"Rose" I said running after her.  
"If you're here to take me back _Guardian Belikov,_" she spat the words at me, "turn back around. I have things to do." Was I here to take her back? I didn't even know. I just, chases after her without thinking. I needed her in my life, needed her around even if we weren't together, I just needed her.

"I didn't come to bring you back" I murmured and it almost sounded like a question.

"Then what do you want?" she turned around and yelled at me. If I told her I loved her and I needed her, she would probably start fighting me and I mean throwing punches and yelling and screaming – she would cause a scene.

"To help you with whatever it is your doing. Nobody wants you out here alone with no way to find out if anything has happened to you." Well, I didn't want her alone and unprotected, anyone else probably wouldn't care.

"Adrian's going to visit me in my dreams and he can tell you all I'm fine." She turned around again and started walking. That wasn't good enough for me. She wouldn't tell Adrian where she was and I had to know she was safe, I had to know it and see it with my own eyes.

"I'm coming with you." My car forgotten, I followed her to her car and sat in the passenger's seat. She sighed but started driving anyway. She didn't speak and I saw how hard she was clenching the steering wheel – her knuckles were white.

"Roza" I whispered, trying to get her to calm down.

"I am _not_ your fucking Roza. Do not say a word or I _will_ kick your fucking ass out of my car." So I sat there in silence as she drove, wondering what _things_ she had to do and how I would get her back.

**ROSE POV**

He came after me. Did that mean he loved me? No, he said it was because there were people that wanted to make sure I was safe and as much as I hated to admit it, he could protect me from any trouble I might find myself in. I gripped the steering wheel tight so I would scream with frustration.

"Roza." I barely head him, but I did.

"I am _not_ your fucking Roza. Do not say a word or I _will _kick your fucking ass out of my car." He was silent after that and it gave me time to think. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him to go back to the court – he's as stubborn as I am. So that left me with two options. I could tell him about the queens letter and the other Dragomir, he could help me, I'm sure he had plenty of connections whereas mine were limited to Abe and Sydney. Or, when we found a hotel I could ditch him knowing full well he could find me again, and he would. _Stupid stubborn ass Dimitri_, I thought to myself. He should be back at court getting his status back, getting people to trust him so he could guard Lissa again. But no, he had to come play the hero and forget about showing people he wasn't strigoi anymore and save me. I don't need saving. I need to be away from him. Taking a deep breath, I reached into my pocket and handed him the letter, still keeping up the heavy silence between us. He took it from me and I assumed he read it. I wasn't paying him much attention, it was raining and I was concentrating on driving into a light pole. He didn't speak for a while after he'd folded it up and put in into the glove box. He actually didn't speak at all until I pulled over at a small cafe to get some lunch. We both ordered and after the waitress left, slipping Dimitri a piece of paper that no doubt had her number on it, he spoke.

"How did you expect to do this on your own?"

"I didn't" I answered playing with a napkin. "I expected to be left alone, to do what I was brought up to do, kill strigoi. I didn't read that until last night and I figured it would pass the time."I was being rude but he deserved it.

"Are you going to let me help you?" He was so calm, I mean here I am snapping everything at him and he's talking to me like, like we were back at the academy. He was talking t o me the way he talked to me that night in the cabin, the night he took everything I had before he tossed it all away.

"I don't have a choice now do I? This will probably get Adrian out of my dreams if you ring Lissa and tell her I'm safe. I mean, you'll do anything for her right? I bet she wants me safe, and that's why your here." His face was thoughtful.

"I'm here because I want to be, not because someone ordered me to find you." The way he said it, almost, _almost_ made it seem like he'd lied when he said his love had faded. It was almost as if he was trying to fix me again. I know I told Adrian that Dimitri was the only one that could fix me, but I didn't want to be fixed. When I left, I didn't want to be found, I just wanted everybody to forget about me. Why was that so hard to do?

Thankfully our food came and I didn't have to say anything else. I didn't have anything to say to that. I was hungry, but I just played with my food instead of eating it. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I really wanted to find a strigoi and beat the shit out of it to get rid of the darkness id unintentionally been pulling from Lissa since we became shadow kissed. Sighing and pushing my plate away from me, untouched, I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes and decided to pay a visit to Lissa.

* * *

**Sooooo**

**Do you think Rose should change her mind and ditch him anyway?**

**I don't think I'm going to get them back together for a little while. They are on adventure after all (:**

**R&R pretty please ! :D**

**Love georgiie**

**DISCLAIMERS -**

**Me: sooooooo Dimitri ;) you going to do the disclaimer for me? pleeaaseee**

**Rose: back up he's mine. do your own fucking disclaimers. *grabs Dimitri's hand and walks away***

**Dimitri: *turns around and mouths call me ;)* **

**Me: hehehehehe ... Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy :(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL thanks for the review you guys!  
And sorry I haven't updated in like forever D:**

**I have been at work and when I haven't been at work I have been sleeping. School starts again soon so I really need to start my normal sleeping pattern soon but that's just a tad difficult. Anyway sorry for not updating. Here goes chapter three :D

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lissa was sitting on her bed, throwing and I mean literally throwing things at Christian. She was uncoordinated so they all missed, but I could see the look of terror on his face.

"She left me! I helped her get her boyfriend back and she just left me! Then she says it was my fault! Who the hell does she think she is, she's just a dhampir" – uhm ouch? – "and she's supposed to be protecting me! Not running off for her own selfish needs. She swore that she would always protect me, that she would always be there when I needed her. I need her now." She started off yelling, but by the end she was nearly in tears. I caused those tears. Christian, satisfied she wasn't going to hurt him, walked over to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She sobbed into his chest. "I never thought she would ever leave me. But I had to choose Dimitri this time, I had to. He needed someone to stop her from seeing him, so he could heal. She doesn't understand." I didn't understand. My best friend was being weirdly overprotective of the guy I _used_ to love and he was hiding behind her.

"Maybe she did understand, maybe she left so she wouldn't put you in any danger. Maybe she left so Dimitri could heal." Christian sounded more positive than he looked, but Lissa somehow believed him – just a little.

"But you read the letter, she said she left because it was too much for her and she didn't feel wanted or needed here anymore." I could feel that Lissa wanted to believe Christian, she wanted to believe I left to help Dimitri and her, but the evidence was right there, staring her in the face from her bedside table. The letter said that I left because of her, she wanted to think it wasn't true, but she couldn't. "The evidence is right there Christian," she pointed to the letter, "No one can argue with it, whether it's true or not. Rose wrote it and it's all we have to go on."

_Rose_, she thought, _if you're listening, I am beyond sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you by protecting Dimitri, I was only trying to do the right thing. He needed me and I couldn't leave him helpless. I had to do it. But I need you back, just know that. I need you, no matter how safe I am with twenty guardians, I will always need you. Come home?_ She felt like an idiot having a one way conversation in her head, knowing there was the possibility I wasn't even listening to her. She didn't care though, she needed me to know how she felt and if it meant making a mental fool out of herself then she would. I pulled out of her head and looked around at the restaurant I now found myself in.

"How's Lissa?" my head snapped up to Dimitri's patient and worried face.

"Fine" I lied. "But she's not my responsibility anymore." He shook his head at me.

"She'll always be your best friend, and as much as you're going to tell yourself otherwise, she will always be your number one priority. I know you will do anything when it comes to keeping her safe, even if you aren't with her." He was right, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I pulled my plate back towards me and began eating the cold food, not tasting it, just eating because I needed it to survive, and I would only survive for Lissa's sake – no one else's.

I called the waitress over and handed her some money for the food. She took it without looking at me. "I hope you enjoyed your meal and please," she purred looking at Dimitri, "come back soon." _Ugh_! I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the cafe waiting for Dimitri in 'my' car. He wasn't far behind and the second he was in I sped off to down the highway, bracing myself for the long trip ahead of me.

_**DIMITRI POV**_

Roza had been in a considerably worse mood since she'd visited the Princess through the bond. I couldn't even imagine what she saw. Lissa could be in any kind of state by now. When I had left she was in shock and could barely do anything, but I thought she might be past that now. I had no idea where Roza was driving, but we didn't stop for anything the rest of the day, not even for more food. We eventually stopped at a small motel to stay the night, no doubt before heading off tomorrow morning. She walked gracefully up to the young male at the check in desk, his eyes automatically took her in and he smiled cockily at her.

"Welcome to the Thoroughfare Motel, and _what_ can I do for _you_?" I heard the double meaning in his words and nearly growled. She was mine! She might not be at this present time, but she would be again and he needed to back off. Rose gave a small, fake giggle – she never really and truly giggled.

"I need a room" she said seductively. "Well, I suppose he needs one too" she pointed to me over her shoulder with her thumb. The guy looked at me and smiled, obviously impressed that she seemed to be here alone and not 'with' me.

"Two rooms?" he asked and Rose nodded.

"Just for the night though." The boy nodded at her as if saddened by the fact we would not be staying here for long. I stayed back as she handed over all the appropriate information and a gold credit card. I instantly recognised it as one of Adrian's many. Was he funding this little adventure of hers? Why wasn't she letting me pay? I had credit cards, I could pay. Next time, I would pay for the food, for the accommodation. I didn't want her to have to pay for anything ever, even if she wasn't technically paying with her own money.

"There you go Rose, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call down." She smiled her maneater smile at him and I saw desire flash in his eyes.

"Don't worry," she practically purred at him, "I won't." She turned around, threw a set of keys at me and stormed off. It was a while before I could compose myself and head off to my own room. I was so angry, she was flirting with a complete stranger. Even if he was a dhampir he would never stand a chance with her.

"How on earth did you manage to piss your sister off like that?" I looked at the human boy who was just staring at me. Sister?

"She's not my sister... and I didn't piss her off... I broke her heart." He smiled sadly at me before I left for my own room.

_**ROSE POV**_

They guy at the check-in desk was cute, but in a little kid sort of way. I knew I was flirting with him, and I knew Dimitri was standing behind me, probably with steam coming out of his ears, but he didn't own me anymore and this is how Rose Hathaway has fun. She plays with boys and leaves them... boys never hurt me, I always broke their hearts, I was the '_player'_.

Well, _boys_ never hurt me, but Dimitri wasn't a boy, he was a strong, sexy Russian God.

I booked us into separate rooms, paying for them both. I needed some time alone and apparently the only way that was going to happen was at night, when I was sleeping – even though Adrian would probably be waiting for me.

I left Dimitri in the Lobby and headed for my room, not sparing him a second glance. As soon as I got into my room I headed for the bathroom and started a nice, hot shower. I don't know how long I was in the shower for, but the hot water felt good on my skin, it was relaxing. Eventually the hot water ran out so I headed back into the main room lying on my bed, waiting for myself to succumb to sleep.

And yes, I did indeed find myself in one of Adrian's dreams, but tonight I welcomed it. I didn't want to think about tomorrow or Dimitri and I knew that no matter what Adrian decided to talk about, it would distract me and keep me from thinking about the annoying bastard in the room next door to me.

"Little dhampir, I see you've been using my credit card." Adrian appeared from nowhere, stepping out from some tree's smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well yeah, you're funding my adventure." Shocking him and myself I ran to his arms and hugged him. Right now, all I wanted was to be held by someone who understood me and just knew – about everything.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Rose should run away tonight? Or wait a little while longer? Let Dimitri **_**really**_** get on her nerves?**

**R&R :D**

**Love georgiie. xx**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Adrian: Rosie Posie, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Rose: For you? not in a million freaking years *smiles angelically anyway***

**Adrian: I will wait for that long then *blows Rose a kiss***

**Me: Oh FFS ! i'll just do it cause Rose is being stubborn because i talked to Dimitri. i do not own VA, Richelle Mead does. **

**Dimitri: *looks at Rose disapprovingly* Roza you know better. Be nice to Georgiie. She's making you look awesome in her story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL Halloween265 – you funny girl (:**

**I love your posts simply cause you review and they make me smile (:

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"Little dhampir, I see you've been using my credit card." Adrian appeared from nowhere, stepping out from some tree's smiling at me. I smiled back._

_"Well yeah, you're funding my adventure." Shocking him and myself I ran to his arms and hugged him. Right now, all I wanted was to be held by someone who understood me and just knew – about everything._

Turns out that long needed hug didn't last very long. I woke up feeling restless and couldn't go back to sleep. I stuck a do not disturb sign on the door and headed down to the lobby to see if that guy was still there, he'd provide me with _some_ entertainment.

"Hey you" I said walking behind the desk and sitting on the chair next to him. I knew I wasn't supposed to but this guy would let me do anything – it's simply the effect I had on males.

"Hey." The smile he flashed me was supposed to be sexy, but honestly the kid just couldn't pull it off. "Can't sleep?" I shook my head at him.

"Guess I'm not as tired as I thought I was." I shrugged.

"So," he said casually, "You with that guy you checked in with tonight?" I faked a laugh.

"Course not, why would I be with him?"

"He seems to care about you – well actually it's more like love, but yeah." I shook my head.

"He doesn't love me."

"Well then he's an idiot." Then the phone rang. "Thoroughfare Motel, Jonah speaking." He said of a few more lines before handing the phone over to me. I took it confused, the only person that knew I was here was Adrian, but only because I'd used his credit card. "Your father," he announced. My father? How the hell did he know where I was?

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Rosemarie, what on earth do you think you're doing running away like that? You were safe at court, I knew you were safe and I could sleep at night knowing that. But now, now I'm told you've run off because things were too hard! Is that correct? Do you know how worried I am, you're out there by yourself with no protection." My god, I hadn't known this man for very long, but yes he was my father. And the only reason I knew him was because he saved me in Russia after I thought I'd killed Dimitri.

"Hold on a sec dad," I grimaced at using the word, "let me just go somewhere a bit more private." I motioned Jonah away and he left, going into his office. "Ok, so first of all, how the hell do you know where I am? And second, I am a guardian _old man_, I do not need protection. I can take care of myself."

"Listen to me_ little girl_, you made quite a name for yourself Russia and amongst the general strigoi population. YOU ARE NOT SAFE OUTSIDE THE COURTS WARDS. TURN AROUND AND GO BACK." He was practically yelling at me.

"I can't. I have things to do. And anyway, Dimitri found me, he's _tagging_ along." Maybe I would have to keep Dimitri with me for a little while, but _only_ to appease my father.

"I hope these things are more important than protecting Lissa or even your own life" he spat. "Do not move, I am coming and you are going to explain all of this to me. If you're going to be on your own, you're going to let me help you. Is that understood Rosemarie? I will find you wherever you are, make this easy on yourself _and_ me." He hung up the phone. No, he couldn't come. I didn't want him to help me. I knew exactly what I needed to do, and I'm sure that even a mobster guy wouldn't approve of me seeking out a fugitive and using him to help me with my _things to do_. I didn't even approve of it, that's why I hadn't told Dimitri yet. He would drag me back to court in my sleep.

But he was the only one that could help me.

I bolted upstairs, grabbed my unpacked bag and went to knock on Dimitri's door. We were leaving before Abe could get here. No one was going to stop me from seeing the person I despised most, not my fear, not Dimitri and definitely _not_ my estranged father.

**DIMITRI POV**

We hadn't even been at the hotel for two hours before there was a loud banging at my door and a very pissed Rose yelling. I hadn't slept yet, I had just been sitting on my bed, thinking about everything – well everything that was Rose. I got up and answered the door. She stood there, with her bag in hand looking around to make sure no one else was in the hallway.

"Come on, we're leaving, now." I didn't get time to respond before she pushed my door aside, grabbed my bag and left with me barely trailing behind her. Once we were in the elevator I took my bag from her.

"Rose, you need to rest. I'm sure we can leave in the morning, as planned."  
"No. If we wait, he will come and screw everything up." Who would come?

"Give me the keys, you can sleep and I will drive for a little while."  
"I am fine" she snapped. "I can drive. If you drive you'll take me back and I don't want to go back."

"I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go Roz- " I had to stop myself from speaking.

"I don't believe you" was the last thing she said before the elevator doors opened, she handed the keys back to the front desk, not even bothering to check out and headed off to our car. She started driving again, often turning off the highway, taking some back roads and then turning back onto the highway. Who was she trying to escape? No one was following us, I'd checked.

"Rose, you need to give me all the information and trust me. How else am I supposed to help you on this damned near impossible task? Tell me where we're going, who we're going to see and _who_ you're running away from. Talk to me, please." I watched her the whole time. Her eyes never left the road, but she slowed down and her fingers clenched harder around the steering wheel.

"I didn't ask for your help. You came of your own accord."  
"I get it," I whispered, "I broke your heart, I broke everything inside you and you hate me." _But I love you so, so much_, I thought to myself. "But Rose, I'm here for you and I need you to trust me. Talk to me, you've got no one else on this little _adventure_ of yours, no Lissa and I doubt you're going to call her, so I am the next best thing. Rose no one can do what you're attempting to do by themself."

"We're going to Vegas to pay an old annoying friend a visit. And nobody is going to stop me. As much as I hate him, he's helped me with everything – he helped me get you back." She paused for a moment. "We're going to see Victor and running away from my father."

Victor, as in Victor Dashkov? The man that nearly killed Lissa _and_ Rose in the process? She had officially gone insane. I sighed. I told her I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do, she wanted this – at least that's how it appeared on the outside. I got the feeling she didn't really want to see him, she despised him beyond anything.

"Pull over. Let me drive to Vegas, you need your rest." She didn't respond, she just kept driving on into the night until finally, her eyes began to droop and she pulled over.

"If I wake up and find that you've taken me back to court I will hunt you down, rip your insides out and leave again" she muttered before closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly and I continued our drive to Las Vegas.

I was so stupid, she loved me and I threw it away. Now she didn't even trust me. _I'm practically starting again_, I thought. Earning her trust all over again, falling in love all over again but this time I was going to do something different. I wasn't going to throw everything away, and I was going to protect her from everything. _They_ were no longer going to come first to me. Whether Rose loved me back or not, I loved her and _she_ was _always _going to come first.

**ROSE POV**

"How could you Adrian? You told my father where I was! Do you have any idea what you have done? He's practically stalking me now. Why did you tell him? When he finds me he'll drag me back to court myself and I will never find Lissa's brother or sister." The words slipped out before I even thought them.

"She has a brother or sister? That's what you're doing while you're away? Rose you can't track down a person who isn't even on record. You need help for that. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I have help, Dimitri found me and I can't get rid of him. And I didn't tell you because I only found out myself less than twenty four hour ago. I didn't tell you because, I'm doing something wrong. I'm getting help from Victor. He knows I won't turn him back into the authorities, especially after I broke him out of Tarasov. He knows that there's always going to be a time where I need him, and I need him now. I won't ever let him get near Lissa again though."  
"Victor! You're going to see that sick bastard? Jesus Rose, I thought you had more sense than that. I was right to tell your father where you were, even if he threatened me into it." He added the last pat reluctantly.

"I'm safe now Adrian, Dimitri is with me, send me back." I didn't look at him, I knew he would be back in my dreams soon, and without so much as a goodbye from me, he left the dream world I and fell into the blackness I had become used to over the past months.

* * *

**So guys, Abe is hunting down Rose. And we all know how badass he is, but is Dimitri and rose put together more badass than the Turkish mobster? Can they escape him?  
Only I know ;) hehehe**

**Read and Review **

**Love georgiie xx  


* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER –**

**Me: hey firecrotch! Do the disclaimer.**

**Christian: Nuh-Uh! You made Lissa nearly kill me.**

**Me: I'm sorry?  
Christian: *rolls eyes* like I believe you.**

**Me: Lissa, Christians being mean D:**

**Lissa: Do the disclaimer or no sex for you**

**Christian: No sex? Fine! Georgiie does not own Vampire Academy.**

**Me: hehehe its a good thing you guys go at it like rabbits otherwise that wouldn't have worked ;)**


	5. authors note

**A/N**

**i am not updating today cause it is Australia Day and i cbf writing a chapter lol**

**its too hot and i just wanna chill after being at work since 5.30 this morning**

**sorry guys will update tomorrow**

**love georgiie xx  
**


	6. authors note again

**wow -_-**

**yes i know its been more than a month :|**

**but life seems to think it can bully me**

**i've lost all inspiration for this story and my other one :/**

**i think i may have to start a new one - something more close to me - something that i have inspiration for**

**but i cant write about happy couple Dimitri and Rose anymore**

**my reasons dont matter ... just know i have them **

**... and when i start my new story i'll UD here again so you all know**

**love georgiie ? :| xxx  
**


End file.
